lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Trolls (Human/Troll)
Half-Trolls (Human/Troll) The unfortunate unions between trolls and humans result in a long nosed, green skinned humanoids with oddly graceful appearances. They are described as being exotic beauties with a fierce passion about them. Half-trolls are about 25% taller than the average human, but they are slimmer, have rounded features, longer ears, short and sturdy claws, and little hair except on the head where it is long, fast growing, and straight. Rarely, half-trolls can also develop tusks. Their bodies, much larger than a human’s with an overabundance of muscles, are gender neutral. Half-trolls are of one sterile gender due to the genetic mixture of their parents. Despite the lack of defining gender characteristics, half-trolls most commonly identify as “female,” but they tend to use gender neutral pronouns to describe themselves. A small minority choose to identify as male and prefer a life suited to the masculine gender role in society. While half-trolls are rare, the child is almost always carried to term without issue, if the mother is a troll. Human mothers cannot carry the child to term because her body detects a danger to her own life. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Half-trolls are hardy and passionate, but they lack a sharp wit. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and -2 Intelligence. * Size: Half-trolls are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Half-trolls are humanoids with the giant subtype. * Mixed Blood: Half-trolls count as both humans and trolls for any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Half-trolls have a base speed of 30 feet. * Limited Regeneration: Half-trolls inherited some of the characteristics of their troll parent’s regeneration. While they do not regenerate naturally, with a full night's rest (8 hours of sleep or more), half-trolls recover 4 hit points per character level rather than 1. In addition, anytime half-trolls receive magical healing, they add 1 to the amount they are healed. * Fire Vulnerability: Half-trolls have a vulnerability to fire, taking half again as much (+50%) damage from fire damage. In addition, if half-trolls have taken fire damage exceeding their character level (even if it has been healed) within a 24 hour period, their limited regeneration does not function for 24 hours. This is calculated from the last time they took fire damage. * Claws: Half-trolls have two claw attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage. * Genderless: Half-trolls do not have a gender and are immune to any effect related to gender. * Know Thyself: Half-trolls gain a +2 insight bonus on attack rolls made against giants and Knowledge checks made to identify giants. * Languages: Half-trolls begin play speaking Common and Giant. Half-trolls with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids